


and it keeps gettin' better (we can sing it together)

by bellawritess



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Based on a McFly Song, Established Relationship, Kitchen Fluff, M/M, Mornings, RIGHT??? every day i become helen a little more, Rating for Language, Romance, Songfic, Songwriting, but in spirit she has. i know it, i don't actually think she's written a fic based on a mcfly song, i mean talk about building a brand, this is literally all i do these days, vague references to coronavirus, well more like. failure to songwrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellawritess/pseuds/bellawritess
Summary: The sun wakes Luke, and it’s a beautiful day.He’d love to complain about his natural alarm clock, but it’s nine in the morning, which is already a luxury in Luke’s book. Past Luke, the sunlight lands on the dark messy curls that indicate Calum is hidden somewhere beneath their duvet. Further evidence of his presence is in the press of his calves between Luke’s and the koala-like grip with which he’s wrapped around Luke’s torso.There’s absolutely nothing to complain about.
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	and it keeps gettin' better (we can sing it together)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaleidoscopeminds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleidoscopeminds/gifts).



> this is for [meg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleidoscopeminds) (honestly all i do these days is write fics for my friends. what a good life) who, i think, could use some fluffy mcfly-inspired cake. whilst i realize you are less familiar w the new album i hope that you like this anyway. it's based on another song about love :)
> 
> anyway..........i really don't think i have anything else to say about this lmao. it makes vague reference to coronavirus but if you Really want to pretend it doesn't exist, that is also possible to do. as in it's never said by name. for all we know this is just an AU where 5sos took a long break after releasing CALM. who's to say
> 
> anyway! title obviously from another song about love by mcfly. enjoy <3

The sun wakes Luke, and it’s a beautiful day.

He’d love to complain about his natural alarm clock, but it’s nine in the morning, which is already a luxury in Luke’s book. Past Luke, the sunlight lands on the dark messy curls that indicate Calum is hidden somewhere beneath their duvet. Further evidence of his presence is in the press of his calves between Luke’s and the koala-like grip with which he’s wrapped around Luke’s torso.

There’s absolutely nothing to complain about.

Luke lies in bed another few minutes, eyes closed even though he won’t fall back asleep, reveling in the sunlight and the ease of the morning. Loath though he is to admit it, the unexpected break they’ve found themselves in has done wonders for Luke’s mood. Every night he falls asleep with a smile on his face, knowing that there’ll be no rush to wake up in the morning. If he were alone, maybe it would be different, maybe more lonely, but he’s not. Calum is here, and Calum keeps Luke smiling through the days.

After Luke has conceded to the fact that Calum won’t wake up without outside interference, he sighs and turns to press a kiss to Calum’s forehead. Calum doesn’t stir, so Luke smiles fondly — he’s always _smiling fondly_ , it’s getting ridiculous — and carefully extricates himself from Calum’s grip.

The smell of coffee will wake him, if nothing else.

As the coffee brews, Luke grabs a notebook and pen and sits down at the table, tapping the end of the pen against the edge of the notebook in thought. It’s been a while since he’s felt inspired. Luke suspects he knows why that is, but it’s a bit discouraging nevertheless. It would be nice if he could at least invent something worth singing about. They’ve written probably hundreds of songs by now about heartbreak, but that had been back when Luke had been heartbroken. Now that he has Calum, it’s like his songwriting bank is completely empty.

Sure, he could write about being in love, but hasn’t everybody?

Luke is still agonizing when Calum pads into the kitchen twenty minutes later, dropping a kiss into Luke’s hair before continuing in silent protest of mornings to make a cup of coffee. Luke smiles into his notebook and writes down _calum looks cute what else is new_ to give the illusion of productivity.

A mug slides across the table and soon Calum follows it, falling into the chair at Luke’s right. Luke gratefully lifts his own mug to his lips, taking a hesitant sip of the scalding coffee.

“Good morning,” he says lightly, turning to kiss Calum’s temple.

Calum huffs. “Morning. I hate that you get out of bed before me.”

“I made coffee,” Luke points out. “If I stayed in bed, there’d have been no coffee.”

“Yes, but I would have had my _boyfriend,_ ” Calum counters, a drowsy edge to his words still. He leans his head onto Luke’s shoulder. Luke doesn’t bother trying to obscure the pages from view. They’re blank apart from his assessment of Calum.

“Aw,” Calum says when he reads Luke’s singular sentence. “Is that our next hit single? _Calum looks cute, what else is new?_ ”

“Hope so,” Luke says. “Got some great ideas. I think it’s gonna be a smash.”

Calum giggles sleepily. “Concept album?”

“Oh yes,” Luke says, grinning. “I’ll write one about you, then you write one about me. Then we can get Mike and Ashton to write about each other.”

“Brilliant, I love it,” Calum says. His coffee is right in front of him but he makes grabby hands for Luke’s anyway. Luke rolls his eyes and passes his mug over. As Calum swallows, he says, “Mine’s going to be about how you always get up before me to make coffee.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, it’ll take you on a journey. Start really tragic, right, because I’m waking up alone, and then there’s this wicked chorus — not sure what it’ll be, still workshopping that — and the whole song you’re thinking _man,_ what a shame this poor bloke’s gotta wake up in an empty bed every morning. Cold sheets, blah blah blah. But then _bam!_ Bridge comes in and suddenly it’s like… ‘Luke’s in the kitchen making coffee’ and you realize it’s actually been a love song all along.”

Luke hums, biting down on a silly smile. “This is why we pay you the big bucks, Hood.”

“I know it is,” Calum yawns. Luke laughs. It’s not even a bad idea for a song — apart from the whole writing-it-about-Luke thing — and at least it comes with a twist. How Calum’s able to come up with things like that on the fly, Luke doesn’t know, but he wishes he had the same ability. 

Songwriting was easy when Luke was sad all the time, and now that he’s happy he has no idea how to switch gears.

“Would be a pretty short record if it was just four songs,” Calum mumbles. Straightening up, he takes a sip of his own coffee and pokes the notebook. “What’s this, seriously? Are you actually going to write about me looking cute?”

“Of course not,” Luke says.

Calum makes an offended noise. “Don’t need to be _so_ sure, mate.”

A laugh escapes off Luke’s tongue. “Not — fuck off, alright. I just meant — I was trying to come up with something to write, but I’m drawing a blank. I feel like I’ve been drawing a blank for months.”

“Why can’t you write about me being cute?”

Luke chuckles. “Not interesting,” he says. “You want a song about a cute boyfriend, there are loads. Every love song exists already. I don’t want to just write another love song.”

“Mine doesn’t exist,” Calum says. “Yet.”

“What, the one with the plot twist in the bridge?”

“Yeah,” Calum says. “I’ll get to work on that this afternoon. Just wait. It’ll blow you out of the water.”

“I believe it,” Luke says honestly. Calum has a way with words; he can make just about anything seem like a topic worth singing about. “It’s just, I don’t know. Especially now that we haven’t gone anywhere or done anything for months, it feels like…what the hell is there to write about? You know?”

Calum hums. “I guess.”

“You need to be a worse boyfriend,” Luke deadpans. “If you broke up with me, _then_ I’d have something to write about.”

“Who are you, Julia Michaels?” Calum steals his coffee. “Just for that, I’m not giving this back.”

Like he wasn’t going to claim ownership over it anyway. Luke frowns. “Honestly. People love the angsty emo shit. How am I supposed to write the next ‘Teeth’ when I’m in a relationship where we actually communicate and share our feelings like grown-ups?”

“Yeah,” Calum says dryly. “I can see it’s a real problem you’ve got here.”

“ _Exactly,_ ” Luke says. “I haven’t done anything worth writing about lately. Except for…be in love with you. And that’s been done a million times.”

“Has not,” Calum says, affronted. “The only person who’s written a love song about me is Ashton.” Luke snorts. “And I am ninety-five percent sure it was a joke.”

“But it’s not about _you_ , it’s about the love in _general._ ”

“That’s the dumbest shit I’ve ever heard, Luke Hemmings,” Calum says. “At the risk of sounding like I’ve got an ego, of course it’s fucking about me. You can’t write a general love song. Nobody gives a shit about love in general.”

Luke sighs. “I know, but I can’t write about _you._ ”

“Why the fuck not?”

“Because then people will know.”

“Babe,” Calum says, shaking his head and curving his palms around the mug of coffee in front of him, “you’re making excuses. If people know, they know. You’re a smart songwriter. You don’t have to say _this song is about Calum._ Just write something true.”

“‘Write something true,’” Luke huffs. “Do you rehearse these things in the mirror before you get up?”

“I’m full of ‘em. Regular fortune cookie, I am.”

Luke snorts. “Sure.”

“I mean, who says you have to write the next ‘Teeth’?” Calum goes on, tilting his head in thought. “Why not write the next ‘She Looks So Perfect’?”

There’s a quiet pause, but Calum doesn’t seem concerned with breaking it. He takes a drink from his mug, then another from Luke’s, then turns to Luke, two fingers angling Luke’s face towards him and kissing him softly.

“Write about your boyfriend who bitches at you about making coffee even though he’s the only one that drinks it,” Calum murmurs. “Nothing wrong with being happy, Luke.”

A smile steals over Luke’s face. “I’ll think about it,” he promises.

“I’m going to shower, then,” Calum says, pressing another kiss to Luke’s lips before pushing out his chair. He drags his fingers through Luke’s hair as he goes, reminding Luke that Luke probably also should shower. 

Luke casts a glance to the side, where his and Calum’s coffee mugs are side-by-side and both only partly empty. He can still feel Calum’s touch lingering against his scalp and his lips.

 _Half-drunk coffee on the kitchen table,_ he writes down. _Hands in hair. The sun through the windows. Calum._

Maybe there’s something there. 

**Author's Note:**

> ive written so much kitchen fluff lately it's INSANE i don't even really do it on purpose it just keeps ???? happening ???? at any rate. hope you liked this !! i'm on tumblr [@clumsyclifford](http://clumsyclifford.tumblr.com/) if you wanna come say hello :)


End file.
